<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heights of Love by payrwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146603">Heights of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/payrwin/pseuds/payrwin'>payrwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Picnics, Song : Hard to Love by ONE OK ROCK, and always they will be, it do be like that, otp, random otp prompt generator, they're just having a nice picnic, yes because they're still my otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/payrwin/pseuds/payrwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still can’t believe it.” He thought as the love of his long, long life was standing in front of him, laying down a blanket on the grass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heights of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, hello<br/>so this is a random drabble about merthur -obviously.<br/>I apologise in advance for my english: since I am not a native speaker, there might be a handful of grammar errors... I'm still looking for a beta reader :)<br/>I wrote this listening to a ONE OK ROCK ballad, "Hard to Love", to be inspired by the whole vibe of the song. If it is something you like, I encourage you to listen to it while reading, you'll get the full experience (not that this is the best thing you will ever read, not at all)<br/>thank you for passing by, I wish you the best xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<span>I still can’t believe it.” He thought.</span></p><p>
  <span>What he had right in front of his eyes was not enough to make him think that it was real. He had waited so long before a moment like this could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was laying down a blanket on the grass while Merlin was observing his surrealistic existence from a distance. “I can’t believe it.” He repeated under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a couple of months since the blessed day of Arthur’s return changed Merlin’s life. He chose the 21</span>
  <sup>
    <span>st</span>
  </sup>
  <span> century to come back, thousands of years after his death, thousands of years after the beginning of Merlin’s endless wandering on this Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin hadn’t wrapped his head around the idea of Arthur living with him in the present yet. Seeing him standing there, in this crowded park on this beautiful spring day, shiny blond hair waving with the gushes of wind, blue eyes sparkling at the sight of children playing soccer, was something he still wasn’t quite used to. However, the idea that his destiny was now complete, that his duty had been fulfilled, was what he frankly could not think was real. After all those failures, after all these years of waiting, it was at this moment he could live a life freely and happily; because what he was born for was finished.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I understand that I look gorgeous under the sun, but you should act up Merlin, and come sit with me!” Arthur shouted from afar, his hand protecting his eyes from the harsh sunrays and the powerful wind brushing over the heights of the park.</span></p><p>
  <span>Merlin quit his daydream and joined Arthur on the blanket. They quickly opened two bottles of beer – the only modern brew Arthur liked because it reminded him of what he could have drank in Camelot – and started calmly their picnic on the highest point of the park closest to where their castle had stood. </span>
</p><p>“<span>I imagine it was built around there” Arthur said, as if he was reading Merlin’s mind, showing off a plain to their left with a vague gesture of his hand.</span></p><p>“<span>Yes, it was” Merlin answered, taking one of Arthur’s hand in his.</span></p><p>
  <span>Arthur turned his head to him, a loving smile on his lips. The bright blue eyes of Merlin’s were observing him with a peculiar gleam in them. They exchanged a look them only had the secret of. And they sealed off this moment with a passionate kiss – something both would have wanted to do centuries ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love brought them back to this place, and love brought them back together. Their love for each other won every battle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>